Jason and Robin: The Reunion
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason is arrested for murder Sonny calls Robin who leaves France and a cheating husband to come home to help get Jason out and find the person framing Jason. Will Jason and Robin end up getting back together? Who framed Jason for a murder he did not commit?
1. Chapter 1

JASON AND ROBIN: THE REUNION

A disclaimer; I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story is set in 2001/2002

CHAPTER ONE

She had left Paris and her husband. Sonny had called and told her that she needed to come home and that it was an emergency. She had called Mac and asked if something was going on and she dragged it out of him that Jason had been arrested for murder and they had a strong case. She didn't need to worry about it. She called Sonny and learned that the person that he was supposed to have killed is alive and framing Jason. Sonny is doing all he can but no one wants to listen to him especially not Mac. If Robin wants Jason in prison for something he is not guilty of than she needs to stay away, If she wants him to not go to jail for something that he is not guilty of than he needs her to come home and help him prove his innocence.

Robin knows she has to do it and so she calls her husband's cell phone and no answer so she decides to drop by his office and his secretary tells her he is in a very important meeting with an associate. Robin wonders what is going on because she is very nervous, so she turns around and walks over to the door and tries the handle which is locked so she got into her purse and picked the lock fast and she walks in and her husband is on his desk having sex with his assistant. She takes out her phone and takes pictures of them. They both turn to look at the door and her husband is shocked to see his wife there taking pictures. He tries to untangle himself and she walks out the door, slamming the door shut and she then breaks the door lock so they can't get out. She goes to her house and packs and takes a flight to New York City. She should be devastated and she's not. She has two of her friends packing the rest of her things and sending them to her. Her husband keeps telling her that it was a mistake and he loves her. She told him when he said that and that he was sorry, "Then you shouldn't have done it." And "Actions have Consequences. Losing me is the consequences of cheating on me. I will not put up with it."

Robin was coming into New York City and she called Sonny to tell him she was coming and Sonny said his plane will be waiting in New York City for her. She got off the plane to New York City and didn't know how she was going to figure out where Sonny's plane was and there was Sonny. She walked over to him and he awkwardly hugged her and said "Thank you for coming. I really need your help in proving his innocence."

"Anything I can do to help I will. Jason does not deserve to go to jail for something he did not do." Robin said.

"Let's get your luggage and get out of here." Sonny and Robin walk toward the conveyer belt. They pick up two big suitcases and two small ones along with her medical bag and the guards pick up the suitcases and carries them through security and onto the plane. The guards put the suitcases in the bedroom of the plane and the pilot is waiting for the word from Sonny for take-off. Sonny gives the word and they take off.

Sonny starts, "Jason has given up. He thinks he's going to prison and there is no way that he is going to get out of this. He has asked to speak to you and Mac won't let him call you even though he has the right to call anyone he wants, but the police follows Mac's example and won't let him call you."

"He wants to talk to me. Do you know why?"

"No, he won't tell me."

"What do you know about the case?"

"They are accusing him of murdering a judge and this judge has wanted to put Jason and me in prison for a long time and I think he is using this to do it. He is alive and I can't prove it though because no one will look into it. I thought that with your help we might be able to draw this man out if you could help me get Jason out. They don't want to award bail they want to keep him in jail until the hearing."

"When is the hearing?"

"Two days."

"I want to go see him immediately and see if there is something I can do to get his bail."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet." Robin thinks about it for a minute and then she asks, "I may have an idea. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, Liz Webber, who is just a friend of Jason's has been bossing the guards around saying she is going to be his girlfriend and that she and Jason are getting married. They are not they are just friends and that's all he wants with her."

"There's no one else?"

"No. Why?"

"Tell Carly to pretend that Jason and I have been talking to each other on the phone and I have been planning a trip to Port Charles to see if we still love each other and that I was going to get a divorce. Before you ask, yes, I am married and am getting a divorce. Anyway, we need to make it look like we are interested in each other and that way when I say I was on the phone with Jason when the murder is supposed to of happened, they won't be able to say anything because the records will show that we have been talking to each other a lot and most importantly that night which is when?"

Sonny tells her the 14th of February. "I was alone, my darling husband was out of town and didn't call me at all that day because I was out at the lake and no one was around there. I was alone all day for two days before and after the 14th. So no one can say they saw me because I took a little vacation."

"How are we going to get the phones showing that you two have been talking to each other?"

"Easy. What is Jason's phone number for his cell?"

Sonny tells her and she gets her phone out of her oversized purse and makes a call and says a bunch of numbers and says "I need a favor. I need two cell phones looking like they have been talking to each other a lot and for several hours on February 14th from 7pm to 11pm eastern standard time and a few months before that."

"No problem give me the numbers. What's this for?"

"An innocent man is in jail and I want him out."

"Who is this innocent man?"

"Jason Morgan and I don't want to hear about him, I just want your help please."

"For you I will do it." Aiden says not happy that it is Jason Morgan of all people. The man that broke his cousin.

"Thank you Aiden."

"I know how much you still care about him. I'm doing it now and 3, 2, 1 it's done. Your phone will show you talked to that number for four hours on the 14th of February. It will also show you were talking every so often without telling when, so if you want dates too, you can put them in you know how to do that."

"I owe you one."

"Yes, you do."

She hangs up the phone. "That's great Robin. Thank you."

"You do realize that Jason and I are going to have to play like we are trying again. Which means I have to live with him until we can say it's just not working but that is going to have to be several months of trying. I have one more phone call to make." Robin makes another phone call.

"I know."

"Sir, we are going to be landing so put your seatbelt on."

They land and Sonny and Robin head to the police station to get Jason out.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated PM me with name of story.


	2. Chapter 2

JASON AND ROBIN: THE REUNION

A disclaimer; I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story is set in 2001/2002

CHAPTER TWO

They land and Sonny and Robin head to the police station to get Jason out.

Sonny went into the police station first to warn Jason about what was about to happen. He asks to see Jason and Jason is brought up and Sonny with a guard present tells him his first girlfriend was his latest. Jason wasn't sure what to make of that Robin was his first girlfriend and she was in Paris. No what Sonny said doesn't make sense until he hears Robin's voice.

"I want to see my uncle immediately in with Jason Morgan and the D.A. And his attorney is on her way and should be here soon."

Sonny mouths play along with Robin. Jason nods his head, letting Sonny know he got the message.

The door opens and in walks his lawyer, the D.A. Scott Baldwin and Mac Scorpio along with Robin Scorpio.

She rushes over to him and kisses him. He kisses her back and fireworks go off and they can hear Mac exclaim "What the hell? Hasn't he hurt you enough?"

"We have been talking on the phone and now that my marriage is over we wanted to try for a third time without the lies and secrets, but that is not why I am here to discuss this with you. Except for the phone calls. I was on with Jason when this person was supposedly murdered. He called me on 7pm eastern standard time and we didn't get off the phone with each other until about 11pm/12am eastern standard time, so I was told this person was murdered during those hours and I can guarantee that he was talking to me on his cell, but there is one more thing Jason ordered a pizza during that time and you haven't even talked to him or tried to find him well I did he is on his way in here now."

The door had opened and one of the detectives said. "Someone is here talking about pizza."

"I want him brought in here so I can ask questions too." Alexis Davis, Jason's lawyer said.

"Fine bring him in here." Mac said.

He walks in and asks, "Do I need a lawyer?"

"No, I just have a question for you. On the 14th of February did you deliver a pizza to anyone in this room?"

"Yes, Mr. Morgan ordered a pizza."

"How do you know it was Mr. Morgan?"

"He orders a lot of pizza's from us."

"What time did he order the pizza?" Scott Baldwin asked.

"8:44 he ordered it and he was on the phone laughing, which I have never seen him do before and he gave me a hundred for pizza and tip."

"Alright, thank you."

"Well gentlemen, I want my client cut loose right now."

"Fine, you can go Morgan. Now I want to talk to you Robin."

"If you are going to tell me it's wrong of me to be with Jason again, I don't want to hear it. I am leaving here with Jason."

"Well, we will talk when you come home."

"Uncle Mac I'm going to be living with Jason. We are giving this a real try with no secrets or lies between us. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"What about your husband?"

"I'm divorcing him for sleeping with his assistant. Want to see the pictures I took of him screwing her?"

"I'm sorry, Robin." Mac said sadly.

"I'm going to be staying with Jason so if you want to see me, I'll be there, but wait a while I need to settle in first."

"Alright."

"Now we are leaving." Jason, Robin and Sonny walk out and get in the limo. "How did you guys do that?"

"Robin made a call and had your cell phones where they would show that you and she was talking and then she came up with the guy with the pizzas, which I didn't know about so if you want to thank someone it was all Robin."

"Thank you, Robin. I don't deserve what you did after what happened when we were together. Now what?"

"I have to move in with you and we have to pretend we are back together, trying to get it right this time. We are going to have to share a bedroom because if anyone checks upstairs or sees something that doesn't show we are together we will both be going to jail."

"Alright. So you are going to be living with me in the same master bedroom. What else?"

"We have to be seen together, having fun and date stuff like dinner out and maybe some dancing."

"Dancing?" Jason grimaces.

"Yes, dancing." Robin smiles and then she continues, "We need it to look like we are really trying and you need to make sure that Carly does not say anything to me degrading or throwing my HIV in my face or your affair with her. Nothing because if she does I will knock her out and I am not kidding."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Sonny said. "Do we tell her?"

"I don't know. Can we trust her not to say anything if we are fighting?"

"Okay, we just tell her you saved him and we won't tell her how."

"Now before we get to Harbor View Towers we need it to look like we've been kissing so Jason get over here and kiss me." Jason moves and lifts her onto his lap and starts kissing her and as always fireworks when they kiss even now they have those fireworks which surprises them but it is a pleasant surprise. They keep kissing taking it deeper and deeper they only stop when breathing becomes difficult. After a few minutes they kiss again and again till they get to Harbor View Towers and Sonny has a problem getting them to stop. Sonny finally gets their attention and tells them to get out of the car that they are here. Sonny steps out and sees Mac's truck pull up behind them. Robin and Jason step out of the limo and Mac sees the swollen lips on his niece and on Jason and knew that she was telling the truth about talking to Jason and living with Jason.

"What are you doing here Uncle Mac?"

"I just wanted to see if you three were telling the truth or if you were lying to protect Jason."

"Are you calling me a liar now Uncle Mac? I don't deserve that. I have been truthful to you about what my relationship with Jason is now. I did not hold back in telling you and you think I am lying now. Gee, thanks Mac. Let's go." She walked away from Mac and got on the elevator with Sonny and Jason.

Mac knows he goofed up. He accused his child of lying to him when she had no reason to. He gets in his truck and takes off.

Let me know what you think in a review! Thank you lisamccool388 for the request of this story through a PM. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

JASON AND ROBIN: THE REUNION

A disclaimer; I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story is set in 2001/2002

CHAPTER THREE

They got on the elevator and she was a little bit upset that he really thought she was lying even though she was. Jason and Sonny didn't know what to say to her and make it better. Sonny remembered and called down and told one of his guards to have Robin's luggage brought up to Jason's penthouse.

They step off the elevator and Robin said "We might want to tell Carly the truth if you think she can keep the secret. But just keep in mind she hates me."

Sonny said "Let's play it by ear."

"Good idea."

Sonny opens the door and Carly starts screaming at him "Where have you been? Jason is in jail, we need to get him out."

"I am out." She turns and looks at him and runs and hugs him.

"Sonny got you out."

"No Sonny didn't. Robin got me out."

"Robin got you out." She then sees her enemy Robin Scorpio.

"How could she get you out?"

"She made it possible for me to come home by giving me two alibis."

"Oh, she really did?"

"Carly if it wasn't for Robin I would be going to prison. She came here from France and saved me."

Carly looks at Robin and says "Thank you so much for saving Jason. For giving him two alibi's."

"There is something you need to know if the police ask you if Jason gets phone calls and walks out of the room or talks to someone for a long time you need to say is that you have heard him talk to me and you don't like it." Robin said deciding to trust Carly with the truth. 

"Why?"

"Because I told them and proved to them that Jason was talking to me when this judge was supposedly murdered and also I arranged for this pizza guy to say that he delivered a pizza to Jason at 8:44 the night that this judge supposedly died."

"You arranged all that?"

"Yes, there is more Carly because of what we said to the police and with me and him talking all the time we told them Jason and I are trying at romance for the third time and I will be living with Jason in his bedroom. We have to kiss, hug, dinner out. We have to show that we are a couple. We have to show this so that no one goes to jail for lying to the cops, the D.A. And so forth while we are looking for this judge so we can put him in jail."

"So how should I play this? Should you suddenly be my best friend?" Carly asked Robin.

"You should be grateful that I got him out, but you still don't think I'm the right person for him. But you are willing to put up with me and that is what you are doing. You still don't want me with him, but you don't want to fight with me because that would hurt Jason and Sonny and their friendship if they had to keep tearing us apart because we are fighting especially since you are pregnant." Carly and Sonny look at her stunned.

"How did you know I didn't tell you? Hell, we hadn't even told Jason yet." Sonny said.

"Sorry." Robin said sheepishly.

"You're pregnant?" Jason asks.

"Yes, Carly is pregnant." Sonny says.

"That's great." Jason hugs Sonny and Carly.

"Congratulations to you both." She's not sure if she should hug them or not. Sonny opens his arms and she hugs him and Carly does the same and Robin hugs her too.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a doctor. I noticed that Carly was rubbing her stomach as if to soothe her child. I picked up on it and figured out she was pregnant."

"Well, there is one thing Carly with Robin next door you won't have to worry if you go into labor. Robin can handle it."

"Yes, there is that. But I would think that I would especially since I am pregnant want to be friendly with Robin for saving my best friend from jail." Carly said.

"Yes, but just not too friendly right away."

There is a knock at the door and the guard said Alexis Davis is here.

"Better let her in." Sonny nods.

"I hope this isn't bad news."

Alexis enters the penthouse and says "The D.A. Is having a fit and blaming the police department for arresting the wrong person. Mac when Scott suggested that you were lying when he got back to the police station and Scott said that Mac was fooled by you he hit Scott and Mac told him if he suggested that you were lying again, he would do more than hit him and the cops were laughing and Scott tried to get one of the cops to arrest Mac for assault and they said I didn't see anything except you falling and you should be more careful anyway Mac told me to come over that Robin may have a case for me. That she needs the best lawyer and I'm it."

"Yes, I can use you. I want a divorce from my rat of a cheating husband. I have pictures of him screwing his assistant. I want everything that is in the bank from before my marriage to him and I want him not to get a penny of my money since he cheated on me first. I am going to be living with Jason but he has been sleeping with her for quite some time I would say from the looks of them. They were too in sync for it to be the first time."

"Since you have pictures of him screwing his assistant before you came here to see Jason and you haven't been with anyone before your husband screwed the assistant than there should be no problem. Do you want half of what he makes?"

"No I just don't want him to be able to get my money he can have his own." Robin says.

Alexis asks, "Why do you just want to just keep what you had before the marriage? With him cheating on you, you could have half his income."

"Yes, but what I'm worth is about 250 million and that was made before I married that bastard."

"You had it coming into the marriage?" Alexis asks, stunned.

"Yes."

"Then I see no way that he will get it. I will need you to sign divorce papers and all that so we can have him served. I will check with a friend and bring her aboard she is a good international lawyer and knows laws in France I believe and we will not let him have your money."

"Thank you Alexis."

"No problem. Can I come by tomorrow and we will get the legal work done?"

"Yes, the sooner the better as far as I am concerned. Come over and that way the legal part can get started and she will be free sooner." Jason said kissing her cheek holding Robin from behind. "Thank you Alexis."

"No problem I will see you tomorrow." Alexis said she opened the door and walked out.

Robin said, "Can we talk tomorrow about this and where the money came from? I am exhausted, my bedtime came long ago and I also have jet leg so can I take my pills and go to bed."

Jason tells Carly and Sonny goodnight as does Robin and that they would finish talking about whatever in the morning.

Jason takes Robin over to his penthouse and she grabs the overnight bag and he takes it upstairs and he goes and gets her a glass of cold water so she could take her pills and she takes them with a thank you to him for remembering what she needed and she takes a bunch of pills and there was more pills than there was the last time he saw her take them. She gets undressed and puts her nightgown on and gets in the bed and right away she falls asleep. He undresses and gets into bed and soon he is asleep also. Tomorrow he figured was soon enough to find out what is going on and talking about whatever they needed to discuss. Tomorrow.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
